Wedding Interruption
by MommaMosley0101
Summary: What if when Ana was getting to leave for her honeymoon , she had a visitor. What could Elena possibly want now? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Also, please be nice as I am new to writing and to fan fiction. Please review and let me know what ya'll think.


" I am so glad that you now completely mine now, " Christian purrs in my ear." You look so gorgeous and perfect in this wonderful gown Anastasia."

God, this man can make a woman swoon. And he says he isn't romantic.

"Thank you, My husband" I whisper as I nibble his earlobe.

" As much as I would love to peel this dress of you myself, your mother and Katherine are waiting for you to get you changed into a more comfortable ensemble as we have a long ride for our honeymoon"

Sure enough I turn around to look for them and there they are waiting by the door to Christian's parents house waving me towards them.

"I'll be back soon, my Husband." AS I kiss him one more time. As I take my leave towards my mother and best friend I noticed a certina blonde head making its way through the throng of our wedding guests. I choose to ignore her and not ruin my perfect day.

As I make our way into a guest room, they have laid a wonderfully gorgeous dress out for me to change into. My mother and Kate have went to put the rest of my "special clothes" For tonight into the waiting car as I pulled my wedding dress of to change. As I pull the sleeves up onto my shoulders I hear the door open. "Can you come zip me up Kate?"

" Oh Honey, I would but I think it would be unnecessary." Elena Purred in her sickly sweet voice that sets me on end.

" Elena to what do I owe the nightmare?" I purred back to her

"I would watch what I say to me. You know Christians vales me more than you. I could make you disappear so easily away from him." Elena looked so sure of herself, I just had to laugh.

" You think you can make him leave me for you? He will never leave me and I will leave him. I love him as he loves me and there is nothing you can do about it. He never wanted you, Elena. All you did was hurt him worse than he already was." I was getting pissed how dare she threaten me with my husband.

" He will grow tired of the boring sex life you lead with him. He needs the control of the BDSM lifestyle. You will never give what he needs. You are nothing but a gold digging whore." I had had enough of her putting my relationship and marriage down when she nothing of it.

"What Christian deserves someone will love him no matter what has happened. You think you helped him? All you did was mess him up more than he already was. You taught that amazing man that he was unworthy of being loved , that he was nothing. Your wrong Elena. Christians nothing but unconditional love and respect. Look at all he has done. Yes, you may have gave him the money to get him started but you didn't nothing else to help him. you beat him and made him dependent on you because he strokes your ego. You don't care him, you care about his money and his dependency on you. You, _**Elena**_ **,** are the gold digging whore." To say she was mad after my rant was the understatement of the year. I knew I hit the nail on the head because the more I said the redder and madder she had gotten.

"YOU LITTLE BI..." She was cut off by a pissed off Christian and Kate.

"How dare you talk to Ana that way! You know nothing about besides she is getting the life you dreamed you could have. You want to be his. You want to be the he loves, the woman he marries. You insignificant , decrepit, gold digging pedophile." Kate was seething. I had no idea she knew that Elena was the one who seduced Christian as a teenager. I had suspected all along that she wanted to be his everything and now my suspicions were proved right.

" ELENA LINCOLN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! " Boomed Grace. When did she get in here? "First, you hurt my son and take him away from his family, people who love him dearly. Now you are trying to run his wife, the he loves more than anything, away from him? You will not come near my house or any one of my children. I WILL make sure I ruin you. You have not the wrath of Grace Grey yet."

Elena looks at me one more time like I stole her cookie and in a way I did. As Grace was escorting Elena out of Bellevue, Christian snuck behind me and help me unzip my dress.

" I am so sorry baby. I didn't know she was here as she wasn't invited. Taylor saw her follow you in to the house then heard yelling. Please done let her ruin our day. " Christian said begging me. " Plus, Mrs. Grey, you are very sexy and hot when you are mad." As he said this, he started to kiss along my neck and nibble on my earlobe.

" Christian, if you expect us to make the flight, you might want to stop because I wont let go of you for hours" I explain, blushing redder than red.

"Why , you are quite insatiable." Christian says as he stop his delicious attack on my neck and ear.


End file.
